You and Me Together part 2
by PokemonContestshipping2
Summary: Part 2 is here! I hope you readed the first one. May and Drew met a girl name Sandy and is traveling with her for awhile. On their way they met new and old friends. Will everything be alright? Will anything bad happen?
1. Chapter 1 Talking

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**You and me together 2 **

**Me: You and Me together part 2 is here! I hope you readed the first one.**

**Drew: This is just stupid**

**May: Drew!**

**Me: Let's just go on with the story.**

**Drew: PokemonContestshipping2 Does not own pokemon.**

**Chapter 1 Talking**

A nice sunny Day came and May, Drew and Sandy were off to the boats to go to Kanto.

"You guys stay here I'll get the tickets." Sandy said walking off.

"Hey Drew?" May started.

"Hmm What is it May?" Drew ask.

"Do you think we should ask Sandy about her. I mean she know's everything about us but we don't know much about her." May said softly.

"Maybe your right. Yea let's ask her about her self." Drew said flicking his hair.

Sandy came back with the tickets.

"Ok guys! Come on." She said walking off to the boat. She gave the tickets and went inside with May and Drew. They then went to the pokemon center.

"Hi nurse Joy!" Sandy said.

"Well hello! Do you three need anything?" Nurse Joy ask.

"Do you mind getting us all three a room and check our pokemon?" Sandy asked.

"Sure! Let me see your pokemon first please."

May, Drew and Sandy gave their pokemon to nurse Joy.  
"Thank you! And here is your-" Nurse Joy started but was cut off by Sandy.

"Um Nurse Joy. Those two are couples so do you mind giving them a room that they can share?" Sandy whispered to Her. Nurse Joy nodded and gave Sandy May and Drew's Key.

"Here. You guys will be sharing a room together alright?" Sandy said putting out the keys.

Drew took it and just started to walk to his room. May followed as did Sandy. May and Drew's room number were 173 and Sandy was 170. They both went inside their room's and put their stuff done.

"This is weird Drew." May said with a weird look on her face.

"What's weird?" Drew ask.

"Well ever since Sandy came we didn't say a word for a while." May said sitting down on the bed.

"Well we are going to ask her about her self." Drew said sitting next to May and with a small smile.

"I guess so." May said looking at Drew now. Drew lean in to give May a peck on the lip then pulled back.

"I love you May." Drew said stroking her hair.

"I love you too." May said smiling.

"AWW! You two are so cute!" A voice from the door way. It was Sandy.

"What the! How long have you been standing there?" Drew asked in shock. He did not even hear her coming.

"Oh for a while." Sandy said smirking. "Oh and by the way May, I heard the Ash is in the unova region." Sandy said.

"Unova? Where's that place?" May ask.

"It's near sinnoh I think. But I also have one more thing to say." Sandy started.

"What is it?" Drew asked.

"Harley and Solidad are going to kanto as well." Sandy finish off.

"D-Did you s-say Harley?" May said in shock.

"Yup!" Sandy said with a smile.

"Well I think I should go back to my room. We'll be arriving to kanto tomorrow." Sandy said as she left their room.

Night has fall, a shinning full moon came out and beautiful sparkly stars shine bright as the moon. It was a beautiful night. May was asleep while Drew was going out for some freash air. When he came out he saw Sandy looking at the moon.

"Can't sleep?" Drew ask.

"Huh? Oh um..Yea." Sandy said turning to Drew.

"How about you? Where's May?" Sandy ask as she turn back to the sea.

"She's still sleeping and yea I can't sleep either." He said looking at the sea next to Sandy.

"You know...I have a friend that's really strong? She's the same as me but more stonger." Sandy said looking at the sea now with a smile.

"How long you knew her?" Drew ask.

"I knew her ever since preschool."

"How you met?" Drew asked and flick his hair.

"I'm not telling you." Sandy said giggling. "But tell me..The only thing that I don't kow about you and May is how long you knew each together?"

"We knew each other for like 5 years. Man it's been long." Drew said.

"I know how you feel. I haven't seen my old friend for 14 years." Sandy said.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 18 years old." Sandy said.

"Wow. Your much older then Me and May." Drew said.

"Whatever. Hey I think we should go to sleep now. We need our sleep so we can be ready tomorrow." Sandy said walking back to her room.

Drew also went back to his room, Slid through the covers, pull May closer to him and went to sleep for tomorrow.  
-

**Me: Done!**

**May: Wow I was short of barley in it.  
Drew: So you have a friend?**

**Me: Yea! And she's coming in next chapter.**

**Drew: When is Harley and Solidad coming?**

**Me: I think around chapter...I don't know. I'll think about it.**

**May: What's your friends name?**

**Me: Just wait until next chapter you guys?**

**May: Are we going to see any of my old friends?**

**Me: Yea! Anyways please-**

**All: Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sandy's Old Friend

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**You and me together 2**

**Me: Hey there! My friend is here! **

**Cjg: Hey there! **

**Me: Hey Cjg! **

**May: OMG HI! I'm-**

**Cjg: May Maple right?**

**May: How do you know?**

**Cjg: I just know.**

**Drew: Do you know who I-**

**Cjg: Yes your Drew Hayden.**

**Drew: Pokemoncontestshipping did you tell her?**

**Me: No.**

**May: Anyways on with the story!**

**Chapter 2 Sandy's Old Friend**

**The Next Day/ With May and Drew**

The sun came up and it was bright and sunny. Drew woke up and got up slowly. He got out of bed, went to the bathroom and got in to the shower. May woke up from the sound of the shower.

"I guess I'll just go after him." May said yawning.

"Wonder what's Sandy doing?" She wonder as she got out of bed and eat breakfast.

**With Sandy**

Sandy sitting on the bed and thinking about her friend. She just won't stop.

"Oh Ceci. I miss you. If only we can see each other again..." Sandy said trying to old her teases.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

Sandy dryed her tease and went to the door.

"Oh hey guys." Sandy said

"Come let's wait at the lobby. We should be arriving to kanto soon." Drew said walking.

All three of them walked down the lobby in scilen. The boat then finally arrived to kanto. The boat stopped at Vermilion City . The gang left the boat and we're going to a Pokemon Center. Vermilion City was bright a sunny! It was a perfect day to go for a swim, train or play.

"Hmm...This is such a prefect place to have fun!" May said happily.

"Your right May. But before we have fun we have train first for the contest." Drew said smirking.

May nodded her head slowly as in a Ok. She then looked at Sandy and she look like she was worried.

"Sandy? Are you ok?" May ask.

"Just thinking what to use for the contest." Sandy said with a fake smile.

The gang arrived to the Pokemon center, gave their pokemon to nurse Joy, got their room, ate and they all went to train

**Sandy's Pov**

I was training my typhlosion to learn thunder punch.

"Come on typhlosion! TUNDER PUNCH!" I commend my pokemon.

Then my pokemon charged up energy and then hold up it's fist. Then when typhlosion got fully charge he started to use tunder punch on a bolder. But then suddenly it failed.

"Aww man." I sigh. "Good work typhlosion! Get some rest."

My pokemon the sat down on a tree and just looked around.

"Too bad Sandy. You almost had it!" A voice behide a Sandy.

'That..That voice! I know that voice! It can't be.' I thought. I then turned around and saw my old freind. Her hair is straight dark dark brown/light black hair that reaches her bottom chest but put on my back flowing down. Also has May's skin color with dark/regular brown eyes. she wear a ruby red headband that left 2 strands of hair in the side of my face but the rest lying on my back,yellow hoop earrings,a yellow choker,a skinny ruby red strap on her shoulder with clips at the end to hold the ruby red sleeveless shirt that reached the top of my belly button,and gloves that started at the elbows and exposed her palms but cover the front of my hand and the gloves didn't cover my fingers but go in between the ring finger and the middle finger also in between the pointer and middle finger. A ruby red belt that had a yellow circle with a black 4 inch line on both sides with a ruby red skirt that reached my high mid thigh and ruby red high heel boots that reached the middle part of the knee.

"Ceci!? Is that you?" Sandy said in shock.

"Hi Sandy! It's been so long." Ceci said with Joy.

**Me: Sorry that if I add other people. I just thought to add other people because this can't always be May and Drew!**

**Cjg: You do have a point.**

**Drew: Why am I the only boy? I'm out. (Leaves)**

**May: I agree with PokemonContest...I'm do you have a shorter name?  
Me: You can call me april. That's my nick name.**

**Cjg: Anyways please review! (Smiles)**


	3. Chapter 3 How we became friends

**Pokemon FanFic**

**You and Me together 2**

**Cjg: Hey guys! Where's April?**

**Me: Sorry I was think of something.**

**May: What was it?**

**Me: Nothing that you should know.**

**Drew: May are you free Friday night.**

**May: Yes. Why you ask?**

**Drew: Would you like to go on a date with me?**

**Me and Cjg: Aww! Say yes May!**

**May: Sure. (Blushes)**

**Cjg: On with the story!**

**Chapter 3 Last time we saw each other  
**

"Ceci!? Is that you?" Sandy said in shock.

"Hi Sandy! It's been so long." Ceci said with Joy.

**Normal Pov**

"Um yeah it has! How are you?" Sandy asked

"Oh I've been good! How about you?" Ceci asked with a bright smile.

"I've been great! It's been doing a lot of preformants at New Bark Town." Sandy said.

"Have you seen May and Drew?" Ceci asked.

"Yea! And I'm even traveling with them." Sandy said with a small sweet smile.

"REALLY!? PLEASE SHOW ME TO THEM!" Ceci asked happily and shock.

"Sure! This way." Sandy said walk to Drew and May.

When they we're walking they saw that May and Drew we're done trainer and their we're both just sitting under a tree talking. Sandy and Ceci walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" Sandy said waving with a soft smile.

"Hey Sandy! Who's the girl next to you?" May ask.

"This is Ceci! My childhood friend." Sandy said hugging her on the side with a smile.

"Oh so that's the girl you were talking about on the boat?" Drew said smirking.

"Yup! Anyways Ceci knows a lot about you guys too." Sandy said.

"It's true!" Ceci said.

"So what happen to you guys? I mean like why haven't you guys seen each other for awhile?" May asked.

"Oh...Well it all started when we we're 5. We we're play at my hometown." Sandy started.

**Flashback**

_Two little girls we're playing at the park. One with brown and purple eyes we're chasing each other._

_"Haha! Can't get me Cecilia!" The little girl said._

_"Oh yes I will Sandra!" Her friend said. _

_They chase and chase each other until they we're tired._

_"Let's take a break." Sandra said sitting on the soft green grass with Cecilia._

_"We should call each other shorter names." Cecilia facing Sandra._

_"Yea we should! Ok you go first. What name do you want to call me?" Sandra ask._

_"Hmm...How about Sandy! It almost has your name in it." Cecilia said smiling._

_"I like that! Ok um...I'll call you..Ceci!" Sandra said._

_"That's a great name!" Cecilia said._

_"Best friends forever right?" Sandra ask._

_"Yea!" Said Cecilia hugging Sandra._

_Then 2 years pass and they two best friends we're at the park because Cecilia wanted to say something to Sandra. Sandra arrived and saw Cecilia sitting on the swin upset. Sandra walked over to Cecilia._

_"Hey! So what did you want to tell me?" Sandra asked._

_"I Have bad news...And I don't know how to tell you." Cecilia said tearing up._

_"What is it? You can tell me anything! I am your best friend afte all." Sandra said softly._

_"Well I'm moving.." Cecilia said as her eyes got watery._

_"Your..Your what? You can't go! Your my best friend!" Sandra said tearing up now._

_"I'm sorry. But my parents think that we should go to a bigger town." Cecilia said trying to hold her tears._

_"Where are you going?" Sandra said in a sad sound._

_"I don't know yet but I'm leaving tomorrow." Cecilia said._

_"I'm going to miss you." Sandra said about to cry._

_"I'll miss you too!" Cecilia said hugging her really tight._

_They two kids hugged each other and they both started to cry. It was now the day that cecilia was leaving. They hugged goodbye, Cecilia went inside of the car and she was gone. Then after that they never saw each other for a long time._

**Flashback Over**

"And that's the story." Sandy finish off.

**Me: Done!**

**Cjg: That was wonderful! **

**Me: Thanks! Um where's May and Drew?**

**Cjg: They went on a date.**

**Me: I wonder if they will kiss like in my story.**

**Cjg: Maybe. Anyways please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sandy's Eye

**Pokemon FanFic**

**You and Me together 2**

**Me: Hello!**

**Cjg: Hey there!**

**Me: Where's May and Drew?**

**Cjg: Their at Drew's House. **

**Me: Why?**

**Cjg: They want to get to know each other more. **

**Me: Oh. Ok! Anyways on with the story!**

**Chapter 4 Sandy's Eye**

"So that's how it all started?" Drew asked rasing one of his eye brow.

"Yup! And did you know Sandy has a-" Ceci started but was cut off by Sandy's hand covering her mouth.

"Don't say it!" Sandy whisper to Ceci angerly and remove her hand.

"Um..Ok?" May sweatdrop.

"So Ceci are you in the Pokemon contest?" Drew asked.

"Well no. But I am the judge!" Ceci said with a bright smile.

"WHAT!?" Sandy, May and Drew said in the same time.

"Yea I know right! But we need one more judge. So...Sandy would you like to be the other judge?" Ceci asked and facing her.

"I would love too!" Sandy said. She then turn to May and Drew. "You guys better be ready!"

"Oh don't worry!" May said all fired up.

"I'm always going to win." Drew said flicking his hair.

"Oh yeah?! As if!" May said angerly.

"Oh May.." Drew closing his eyes, shaking his head and having his smirk on his

"I can't believe you guys always fight." Ceci said with a small on her face.

"I know right." May said crossing her arms.

"But that's why I love her. She's the only one that fights back." Drew said putting his arm around May.

**Sandy's Pov**

I smiled as I watch them talking.

'Seems like their getting along!' I thought happliy.

Then suddenly my Purple eye's started to hurt. I fell down on my knees in pain. May, Drew and Ceci saw me fell down and run over to me.

"Sandy are you ok?" May asked in a worried sound.

"What happen?" Drew asked.

"Did someone hurt you?" Ceci asked in worried.

I was crying with pain. My purple eye's started to hurt even more. Then Ceci was shock! She knew why my eye's Started to hurt and so did I.

**Normal Pov**

"Sandy! Hang in there!" Ceci said.

"What's happening to her?" May asked.

"Um...I don't know!" Ceci lied.

"Well we need to get her to the Pokemon Center! Come on!" Drew said as he carried Sandy and put her on his shoulder.

May, Drew and Ceci ran to the Pokemon Center and they finally arrived to the center. They went inside and went to the front desk.

"NURSE JOY! NURSE JOY!" Ceci yelled.

"What is it?" Nurse Joy asked with a worried look.

"Our friend here is in pain! Please help her!" May said in a tearing sound.

"I'll do what I can." Nurse joy said carrying Sandy to the room.

Ceci, May and Drew watch Nurse Joy taking Sandy away.

"What happen?" Drew asked as he turn to Ceci.

"I DON'T KNOW I SAID!" Ceci lied.

"Guys calm down. Look let's go to our room's now." May said getting bewteen them.

"Your right. I'll be staying in Sandy's room by the way." Ceci said as she started to walk to Sandy's room.

May and Drew went inside their room and we're getting ready for bed. May was done changing and she sat on the bed with a sad look. Drew came out from the bathroom, got on the bed, walked on his knee and put his arm around May.

"What's wrong? Something bothering you?" Drew asked softly.

"I'm just worried about Sandy. I mean she really was in a lot of pain." May frowned.

"Oh May...It's ok! Sandy will still live. She'll be ok." Drew said kiss May's Check.

"I hope so." May said tearing up.

"It's ok May. It's ok." Drew whisper and pulled May closer to him. "I'll always be there for you."

They lyed down and went to sleep.

**Ceci's Pov**

I was in bed think about Sandy's eye. Her purple eye was glowing. And I know why.

**Me: Done! **

**Cjg: Awesome chapter!  
Me: Thanks! And after You guys found out what happen and you guys fix it Sandy and Ceci will leave. Then Solidad and Harley will come.**

**Cjg: Ok! Anyways where is May and Drew? **

**Me: I think their making out. (Giggles)**

**Cjg: Anyways Please review! (Smile)**


	5. Chapter 5 Should I tell?

**Pokemon FanFic**

**You and Me together 2**

**Me: Hello!**

**Cjg: Hey there!**

**Me: I got your review by the way.**

**Cjg: Oh ok! And now people know I'm Ceci.**

**Me: Well then I guess I should say I'm Sandy since it's my nickname.**

**Cjg: Seem's like May and Drew aren't back yet.**

**Me: Oh well. On with the story!**

**Chapter 5 Should I tell? **

**Ceci's Pov**

I was in bed think about Sandy's eye. Her purple eye was glowing. And I know why. But the thing is I don't know if I should tell May and Drew.

**With Sandy and Nurse Joy**

Sandy was in bed while nurse Joy tryed to find what's wrong.

"Sandy? Do you know what's hurting you?" Nurse Joy asked softly and walking to Sandy.

"Well...My eye is hurting and it won't just stop!" Sandy said tearing up from the pain.

"Please tell why?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Can you keep it a sceret?" Sandy asked with a worried face.

"Of course. But what should I tell your friends?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Tell them that my head was hurting. Ok now..My eye is hurting because." Sandy started. Sandy told Nurse Joy and was shock. Nurse Joy then left the room and went to the front desk.

**Next Day**

It was a just a peaceful day! It's a prefect day. Well not for the gang. May, Drew and Ceci woke up, got change, ate and went to go train. They were at Pokepark.

"I love this weather!" May said falling down of the soft grass and looking at the sky.

"Come on May we have to train." Drew said with a smirk on his face.

"Come on Drew let's take a break! We did enough training yesturday so let's take a break for once." May said closing her eyes and smiling.

"Oh alright." Drew said lying down next to May.

Ceci climb a tree and sat on a branch. She was still think to tell May and Drew. 'I think I should go ask Sandy.' Ceci thought. She got off the branch and ran to the pokemon center.

"Where is she going?" May said getting up.

"I don't know. Let's go find out." Drew said following Ceci with May.

**Ceci's Pov**

I finally arrived to the Pokemon Center, went inside and went to the front desk to ask nurse joy.

"Um Nurse Joy? May I see Sandy please?" I ask.

"Of course! Come with me please." Nurse Joy said. I then followed her to Sandy's room. We then finally arrived to her room. I went inside while nurse joy left.

"Hey Sandy? How are you feeling?" I asked my best friend.

"I'm fine.." Sandy answered.

"Hey Sandy do you think we should tell May and Drew about your eye?" I asked while I grab chair and sit down next to Sandy.

"I guess so. I mean they are our friends so I guess we should tell...them." Sandy said then she fell asleep.

I left the room and close the door carefully so I wouldn't wake her up. Then right infront of me was May and Drew.

"Um..Hi guys!" I said waving my hand.

**Normal Pov**

"What did you wanted to tell us?" Drew asked tapping his foot and having his arm cross.

"Let's go to your room and I'll tell you." Ceci said walking to their room.

May and Drew open the door and went inside. May close the door and lock it. She then sat on the bed with others.

"So what is it?" May asked.

"Well first is..That's not Sandy's real eye color." Ceci Started

"What do you mean? We need to know more than that." Drew said giving a little glare.

**Me: Done!**

**Cjg: Wonderful! Good job.**

**Me: Thanks but let's see if the readers will think it's good.**

**May: Hey guys! We're back!**

**Me: Where we're you two?**

**Drew: Well we we're at our date, went to my house, had our first kiss and that's it.**

**Cjg: Are you sure that's all? (Smirks)**

**May and Drew blush.**

**Me: Thought so! **

**Cjg: Please review! (Smile)**


	6. Chapter 6 Sandy's Sceret

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**You and Me together 2**

**Me: What's up!**

**Cjg: Hey April or Sandy.**

**Me: So where are May and Drew now?**

**Cjg: I have no idea.**

**May: Sorry. I had to wake up drew.**

**Drew: So it's mostly my fault.**

**Me: Ok I don't care. Anyways on with the story!**

**Chapter 6 Sandy's Sceret**

"Well first is..That's not Sandy's real eye color." Ceci Started

"What do you mean? We need to know more than that." Drew said giving a little glare.

"What I mean is..UGH! Ok first you know the Pokemon Palkia and Dialga right?" Ceci asked then with a worried face. She's worried what will May and Drew say.

"Yea." Both May and Drew said in the same time.

"Well have you readed that 200 years ago that Dialga wants a owner and Palkia agrees?" Ceci asked.

"I think Max readed something about that." May said.

"Ok then. And you know how their color is pink and blue. And that purple is bewteen them?" Ceci asked.

"Yea."

"Well after 200 years, Sandy was born. And when they look at her eye when she was asleep they choice her as their trainer." Ceci said standing up.

"But wait how did they look at her in the eye while she was sleeping?" Drew asked confuse.

"They went inside her dream." Ceci said facing Drew. "Anyways after they knew she was the one. Her eye turned to purple." She continue.

"What is her normal color?" May asked.

"Her regular color was light brown." Ceci answered.

"Well it does make sence that her eye turn purple. I mean Pink and Blue make a purple color." Drew said flicking his hair.

"Another I have to tell is that Palkia and Dialga are in her eye. That's why her eye is hurting. Palkia and Dialga are hurting her. But we don't know why. She always has that pain for many years!" Ceci said.

"Does her eye have some kind of power?" May asked. May is so amazed what she is hearing right now.

"Well in the of fact she does! The power in her eye is Time! She can see the Pass, Present and Future." Ceci said with a smile! She is so glad their taking it well. I mean why wouldn't they.

"Why that kind of power?" Drew asked standing up and leaning on the wall.

"Well since Palkia and Dialga are Roar of Time Sandy can she time." Ceci said as she still smiled.

"Wow! Have she ever use it?" May asked happily.

"Well yeah! That's how she knows everything about Drew and you."

"But wait back at the boat when we we're going to kanto she said the only thing she doesn't know about me and May is how long we have know each other." Drew said walking to Ceci.

"Oh...Um..I think because she doesn't want to use it that much maybe." Ceci guested.

"Why won't we go to Sandy and she if she's awake." Ceci said walking to the door and turn the knob. But then she turn around quickly and glared at May and Drew and Said, "Promise you won't tell ANYBODY! AND I MEAN NO ONE!"

"We promise." Both May and Drew said.

"Good! Now let's go!" Ceci said opening the door and leaving the room.

They went down stairs and went inside Sandy's room and saw that she was awake.

"Morning Sandy! How did you sleep?" Ceci said grabbing a chair and sitting next to Sandy.

"I'm good. And did you tell them?" Sandy asked look at May and Drew.

"Yup!"

"I'm surprise Sandy. I never knew that your eye has power." Drew said smirking.

"I know right! And by the I don't I don't want to travel with you guys anymore." Sandy said with a sad look.

"But why?" May asked.

**Me: And that's where we will stop!**

**Cjg: Good job!**

**Me: Thank! What did you two think?**

**May: Awesome as always!**

**Drew: Stupid as always. (Flicks hair)**

**Me: (Sigh) Oh well. By the way I think I forgot to put when's the pokemon contest. Ok well it's tomorrow. **

**Cjg: And when are Solidad and Harley coming?**

**Me: I think maybe chapter...8?**

**May: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Going in Sandy's eye

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**You and Me together 2**

**Me: Hi! **

**Cjg: Hello! **

**Me: So ready for a new chapter and where the heck are May and Drew?**

**Cjg: Yes I am and I don't know.**

**Me: (Sigh) Oh well. On with the story! :)**

**Chapter 7 Going in Sandy's eye**

"I'm surprise Sandy. I never knew that your eye has power." Drew said smirking.

"I know right! And by the I don't I don't want to travel with you guys anymore." Sandy said with a sad look.

"But why?" May asked.

"Well I thought I am getting in your ways and I have to find find out what's wrong with Dialga and Palkia. It will take days for me to find out." Sandy said.

"Oh well that's too bad. I mean we did only travel together for a short while." May said putting up a fake smile.

"Oh May...It's ok! And I know that's a fake smile you put on your face." Sandy smirking "And also I already know that Drew doesn't like me."

"Oh Sandy! Can I travel with you?! This will be our first time traveling together!" Ceci said with joy.

"Oh alright. Sure! Why not?" Sandy said turning her smirk into a smile.

"Well we should get some rest. Tomorrow is the contest." Ceci said helping Sandy up.

"Alright! See you guys tomorrow!" May said leaving with Drew. They then went up to their rooms. And so Sandy and Ceci.

Night had fall and it was a full moon. The moon was so beautiful. Sandy was sitting on the couch looking at the fire. She was looking at her pass using her eye. Drew couldn't sleep either. He remove his arms from May's waist, got out from bed slowly, got change and went down stairs. When he went down stairs he saw Sandy smiling at the fire. He walked over to her and waved his hand infront of her.

"Hello? Sandy?" Drew said.

"Stop it." Sandy said holding his wrist.

"Ok Ok..Just let go." Drew said smirking.

Sandy let go of his wrist and just went back looking at the fire.

"What are you thinking?" Drew asked as he sat next to Sandy.

"Oh I'm just looking at my pass using my eye." Sandy said facing Drew now.

"What are you looking at?" Drew asked as he also looked at her.

"Well you get to choose." Sandy said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked with a weird look.

"I mean do you want me to tell you or show you?" Sandy said still having that smirk on her lip.

"Um...Show?" Drew said.

"Ok then! Ok first..Close your eye." Sandy said looking at his eye.

"WHAT?! Your not going to kiss me right?" Drew said crossing his arms.

"Eww! No! I will never kiss you! Trust me. Just close your eye." Sandy said signing.

"Fine but if you kiss me and May saw that...I am so GOING TO KILL YOU!" Drew yelled but not to loud.

"Ok ok.." Sandy smirking still.

Drew sigh and close his. Sandy then close her too and fouce the engery from Dialga and Palkia. When she got enough power in her eye she took out her hand place it on Drew's head. Then the background around them changed. Sandy knew they were here so she remove her hand and open her eye's.

"Ok we're here." Sandy said softy.

Drew open his eye, looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

"We're at the pass. 14 years ago when Me and Ceci we're playing and said goodbye. Look." Sandy said as she pointed a the two girls sitting down on the soft grass.

"Can you tell which one is one of us?" Sandy asked smirking.

"Hmm. Well the girl with the light brown eyes is Ceci and the girl with purple is you." Drew said pointing at the girls.

"Right!"

"They can't see us or touch us right?" Drew asked looking at the girls.

"Yup!" Sandy answered.

Sandy and Drew just listen what the two little kids we're saying.

_"Hmm...How about Sandy! It almost has your name in it." Cecilia said smiling._

_"I like that! Ok um...I'll call you..Ceci!" Sandra said._

_"That's a great name!" Cecilia said._

_"Best friends forever right?" Sandra ask._

_"Yea!" Said Cecilia hugging Sandra._

"So that's how you guys came up with the nickname?" Drew asked facing Sandy.

"Yeah! But I don't really like using my full name. It's like you and May! May's full name is Maybelle and yours is Andrew." Sandy said.

"I understand." Drew said now looking at the girls. He then saw a sigh that said two years later. After that he saw Sandy and Ceci talking. He heard

_"Hey! So what did you want to tell me?" Sandra asked._

_"I Have bad news...And I don't know how to tell you." Cecilia said tearing up._

_"What is it? You can tell me anything! I am your best friend afte all." Sandra said softly._

_"Well I'm moving.." Cecilia said as her eyes got watery._

_"Your..Your what? You can't go! Your my best friend!" Sandra said tearing up now._

_"I'm sorry. But my parents think that we should go to a bigger town." Cecilia said trying to hold her tears._

_"Where are you going?" Sandra said in a sad sound._

_"I don't know yet but I'm leaving tomorrow." Cecilia said._

_"I'm going to miss you." Sandra said about to cry._

_"I'll miss you too!" Cecilia said hugging her really tight._

Drew saw Ceci went in her car and left. It's like May and him. They always have to saw their goodbye when they see each other. He never want to say goodbye to her again. He turned over to Sandy and saw a tear rolled down.

"Hey are you ok?" Drew said getting worried a bit.

"Yea..I'm just..Remembering the time we said goodbye." Sandy said whipping her tears. "Look we should go back now. You have a contest tomorrow."

"Your right." Drew said closing his eye.

Sandy did what she did before. After a few seconds they we're back at the present. Sandy and Drew open their eyes. Sandy and Drew we're walking together to their room's. Sandy said, "Good night. And good luck tomorrow." Sandy said putting a small smile on her face. Drew smirk and said good night too. Both of them went inside their rooms and went to sleep.

**Me: NOO!**

**Cjg: What?**

**Me: My spring break is almost done!**

**Cjg: I feel sorry for you..But I bet everyone is at school already.**

**Me: True.  
Cjg: Anyways please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8 A singing contest

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**You and Me together 2**

**Me: (Crys) **

**Cjg: what's wrong?**

**Me: Tomorrw I have school! And that means my spring break is over..**

**Drew: Aww poor you. (Flicks hair)**

**May: Don't listen to Drew Sandy he's just bring Drew.**

**Me: I know..I WISH SCHOOL DIED!**

**Cjg: (Sweat Drop) Um on with the story.**

**Chapter 8 A Singing Contest?**

"Good night. And good luck tomorrow." Sandy said putting a small smile on her face. Drew smirk and said good night too. Both of them went inside their rooms and went to sleep.

**The next day/ With Sandy**

When Sandy woke up at 4:00 o'clock she look through her eye to look at the future. When she was done she was surprise. She got out of bed, went inside the shower, brush her teeth, got change and left the room. She was going to the contest to see if it was true.

**With May and Drew**

Drew woke up at 6 in the morning. He was still lying in bed hold May in his arms. He smile as he saw May. May woke up and saw Drew looking at her smiling.

"Um..Is something wrong?" May asked.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just glad you and me got together." Drew said stroking her hair.

May blushed but it soon went away. She got out of Drew's arm and went to the bathroom. She got put all dress. Drew then went inside and got change as well. When he got out he said, "So are you ready to lose May?" Drew said smirking.

"In your dreams Hayden!" May said.

"You just can't stop thinking that you will beat me." Drew said leaning on the wall still smirking.

"Oh shut up!" May said angerly. May then heard her phone rang. She grab her phone and it was a text message from Sandy. "Hey Drew I got a text from Sandy." May said facing him.

"Well read it out load." Drew said flicking his hair.

The message was; _Hey May. This is Sandy as you know. Anyways I got some surprising news to tell you. After you read this tell Drew or show him the text. Ok back to the point. When I woke up I saw in my eye that the pokemon contest will be a singing contest. So you and Drew only have 5 hours to find a song. Good luck you two and remember me and Ceci are the judge.  
-Sandy_

May and Drew's eye were wide. They have to sing!? May does sing but she doesn't like to sing infront of people. Drew is the same. And if he does sing he's fan girls will be even more crazy! Drew sigh and so did May.

"Aww man..All that training for nothing?!" May said putting her phone down and lying back down on the bed.

"Well lucky for you I already know what to sing." Drew said smirking.

"What!?" May said shouting. "Well I don't!"

"I'll be at the park ok? See you later." Drew said walking up to May to give her a kiss on the forehead. He then left the room.

May just stood there. She doesn't want to sing infront a bunch of people. She's scared that she might mess up and people will laugh at her! Sh even thought that Drew, Sandy and Ceci will laugh at her. She then snap out of the thought and gave a proud look.

"I don't care if they laugh at me! I have to try and win!" May said getting up from the bed. After a few minutes she came up with a song. She smile. She then started to sing to practice.

Drew was walking back to his room. When he arrived to his room he was about to turn the knob until he heard singing.

'Is May singing?' Drew thought. He smirk when he was hearing her sing. He then open the door and when May heard the door she stop singing.

"Um..Hi Drew!" May said waving with a fake smile.

"I heard you singing." Drew said closing the door and walking towards May.

"Oh um..You did?" May asked nervously.

"Yup. I sure did." Drew said smirking and walking closer to May.

"Um Um.." May said blushing. She didn't know what to say. The reason why she is acting weird is because she didn't want anyone to hear her before the contest. That will make her nervous because she still thinks she is a bad singer.

"You should wonderful. I may didn't hear the whole thing but I at lease I got to hear some of it." Drew said still smirking. He then stop walking closer to May. He only walk closer so she can be speechless.

**I don't know if I will have time to write more chapters since my spring break is going to be over tomorrow. Ugh! I hate school..Anyways please Review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9 May sings

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**You and Me together 2**

**Me: Another chapter here! **

**Cjg: Awesome!**

**Me: Ok I have no idea where is May and Drew still but anyways..**

**Cjg: On with the story!  
-**

**Chapter 9 May sing's **

"You sounded wonderful. I may didn't hear the whole thing but I at lease I got to hear some of it." Drew said still smirking. He then stop walking closer to May. He only walk closer so she can be speechless.

Drew gave May a tender kiss. That's all. May blush and Drew smirk when he pulled back.

"So do you know what to sing?" May asked smiling while lying down on the bed.

"Yeah. And if you want to know you have to wait until the contest starts." Drew said sitting next to May and flicking his hair.

May smiled and nodded. May's phone rang and it was a text from Ceci.

The message said; _MAY! BRIANNA IS HERE! ALSO BRENDAN! TELL DREW! AND BE CAREFUL WITH BRIANNA! OK?! _

May was full with anger now. She can't believe what she just readed. Drew looked at May. He saw the anger in her eye. He looked at the text and saw what it said. He was now with anger too. He doesn't want Brendan to come. (Remember in the you and me together part 1 story. I think it was in chapter 5 or 6. But anyways Remember that breandan knows that May likes Drew and he was ok with it.)

Drew didn't know that Brendan was ok with it. May and Drew looked over to each other. They we're both worried about each other. Since their together now they don't want each other to think that their cheating with Brianna or Brendan.

"Don't worry May. I promise I won't let Brianna get to me." Drew said looking at May's eye.

"Ok. And I promise to about Brendan." May said looking in Drew's eye as well. May was actally worried if Brendan was joking that he was ok that she like Drew.

A few hours pass and it was time for the contest. May and Drew walked over to the contest and went inside the room. There were so many people. May looked around to make sure if Brianna wasn't here. Drew also looked around to make sure if Brendan. They didn't saw them so they just sigh. They looked at each other and smiled.

"So you guys ready?" A voice behide May and Drew. They turned around, May smiled and Drew smirked.

"Yeah. We are." Drew said flicking his hair.

"Good and by the way...Brianna and Brendan are going to watch you too sing." Said the girl. And it was Sandy.

"Oh.." May said looking at her right with a frown.

"Anyways good luck." Sandy said leaving the room.

"Hello everyone! Are you ready to hear people sing?" Vivian said.

Everyone cheered very loud. They always wanted to hear coordinator's sing.

"Ok before we start we have a special guest today! GIVE IT UP FOR THE GREATEST TRAINER AND COODINATOR! AND HER BEST FRIEND CECI!" Vivian said pointing at them.

Sandy and Ceci waved and smiled. Everyone cheered. They love Ceci and the greatest pokemon trainer and coodinator.

"Ok then! So let's get BUSY!" Vivian said with Joy. "Ok! Let's have Jenny golden Come on stage please!"

The girl went on stage and started to sing. She was ok..but the thing is she wasn't doing the song in the right rhythm. When she was done singing they crown just clap some guys whistle just because she was cute.

"Give it up for Jenny!" Vivian said cheering.

Everyone cheers as well and waited what will Sandy and Ceci give Jenny. Then the score was now up on the bored. Jenny's score was 18.5.

"18.5! Not bad." Vivian said. The girl Jenny went back in the coodinator room.

Everyone went on stage and it was May's turn. Drew wished her good luck and after that she went on stage. Sandy and Ceci smiled as May went on stage. May turned to them and she saw them smile. She then looked back at the crowed.

"Ready May?" Vivian said.

May nodded. Drew was leaning on the wall smirking. He knew May can do it. He believes in her. May open her mouth and started to sing. (By the way this song is japaness. It's called Peice of my wish. It's 5 minute so I'll just put a little bit of the song)

_Asa ga kuru made naki tsuzuketa yoru mo  
Arukidaseru chikara ni kitto dekiru  
Taiyou wa nobori kokoro o tsusumu deshou  
Yagate yami wa kanarazu akete yuku kara  
Doushite motto jibun ni sunao ni ikirenai no  
Sonna omoi toikake nagara_

May's singing was so wonderful! Her singing was in the right rhythm was perfect and her voice was nice and smooth.

_Akiramenai de subete ga kuzure sou ni natte mo  
Shinjiteite anata no koto o_

May finish her song a few minutes later. Everyone cheersed loudly! They loved her singing! Everyone then looked at the bored and May got a!

**Me: Done!**

**Cjg: Aww why stop there?**

**Me: Well I want them to think what will May get. And you guys should know what will she get.**

**Cjg: True. Anyways Sandy might not upload Love is there waiting because-**

**Me: Because I think it's pretty bad. I mean that story doesn't really have much ideas in there.**

**Cjg: Aww it's ok! Anyways please Review. :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Drew Sings

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**You and Me together 2**

**Me: What's up!?**

**Cjg: Nothing much. How about you?**

**Me: I'm dying by lots of lots of homework. And by the way, when I try to do spell check on one of my stories it wouldn't work.  
Cjg: That sucks. So anyways where are May and Drew?**

**Me: I don't know and I don't care.**

**Cjg: Let's just start with the story then! **

**Chapter 10 Drew Sings**

May finish her song a few minutes later. Everyone cheered loudly! They loved her singing! Everyone then looked at the boared and May scored a...

29.9

May was shock and so happy that she got the highest score! Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Wow! That's also the bet score out of everyone! Now let's hear what The judges say!" Vivian said. (I know that judges comment goes first but I just wanted to make it different.)

"I say that May's singing was amazing! her singing was perfect!" Ceci said smiling.

"I agree with Ceci. May was wonderful! She got her singing in the right rhythm. She sings like an angle." Sandy said closing her eyes and smiling.

May was so happy. She was so proud of her self. May smiled, waved goodbye to the crowed and went back to the room. when May went back to the room she saw Drew leaning on a wall, closing his eyes, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face. May smiled, she then just sat down on a chair resting. Drew walked over to May and sat next to her.

"Great job May. You were amazing." Drew said popping out a rose in front of May's face.

"Thanks Drew. Your sweet." May said taking the rose and gave him a warm smile. She put the rose up to her nose and smelled it while closing her eyes.

All Drew did is just smiled. He really thinks that May is so cute playing or smelling his roses. May looked up and Saw Drew staring at her.

"What?" May asked blushing and asked softly.

"Nothing. I just think it's really cute when you smell my roses." Drew said still smiling.

May blushed. She then heard Vivian say the next person.

"Ok! Last but lease is Drew!" Vivian said. "Come on out Drew!"

"Well that's you. Good luck Drew. Break a leg." May said giving Drew a small smile.

"Thanks May." Drew said getting up. He went through the door and went on stage. There were many girls screaming his name and saying "Oh Drew please be my boyfriend", "Drew you're so hot", And other stuff. Drew sweatdropped when he heard all of those girls. Even Sandy, Ceci and May.

"Ok Drew. Ready when you are." Vivian said smiling.

Drew nodded and started to sing. (And this song is called Kiroro - Best Friend male version. It's a Japanese song. You can look it up.)

_Mou daijoubu  
shinpai nai to  
nakisou na  
watashi no soba de  
itsumo kawaranai  
egao de  
sasayaite kureta  
mada mada mada  
yareru yo datte itsu demo kagayaiteru toki ni wa isogisugite miushinau koto mo aru yo shikatanai _

Drew's singing was peaceful and calm. Everyone smiled. They all thought it was a wonderful song and that his singing was beautiful.

_zutto mimamotte iru  
karatte egao de  
itsumo no you ni dakishumeta  
anata no egao ni  
nando tasukerareta darou  
arigatou arigatou  
Best Friend_

When Drew finish the song everyone cheered loud. They all loved his calm voice.

"Now that was beautiful! Now let's see what is Drew's score!" Vivian said looking at the bored.

**Me: Done!**

**Cjg: That's it?**

**Me: Yea sorry. I'm just so tired! I writing this chapter at night so yeah. Sorry.**

**Cjg: It's ok! At lease you uploaded a chapter. **

**Me: True. Please Review! **


	11. Chapter 11 And the winner is

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**You and Me together 2**

**Me: Hello.**

**Cjg: Hi.**

**Me: So ready for another chapter?**

**Cjg: Of course! By the way I am going away for awhile so I won't be here next chapter or other chapters later.**

**Me: Aww man! So I'm going to be alone?!**

**Cjg: Don't worry I bet May and Drew will come back! **

**Me: *Sigh* Let's just start reading.**

**Chapter 11 And the winner is**

"Now that was beautiful! Now let's see what is Drew's score!" Vivian said looking at the board.

Everyone looked at the score board and see what Drew got. The board show that Drew got a..

29.9

Drew smile. He got the same score as May. May was also smiling. She was smiling just because Drew was wonderful at his singing.  
"29.9! A perfect score! Ok now let's hear what our judges have to say!" Vivian said.

"It was beautiful! Drew you got some talent! Not just as a coordinator but as a wonderful singer!" Ceci said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Drew you were great. You got your timing right, your rhythm, everything." Sandy said giving a small smile.

"Thank you Ceci and The Greatest pokemon trainer and coordinator! Ok now we are going to have a little break and pick the winner!" Vivian said.

Drew walk off stage and head back smirking. When he went inside the room he saw that Jenny girl speaking to May. He heard her yelling at her. Drew looked at May and saw her eye got teary. May put her head down and Jenny just smiled. Drew didn't want to see May cry. He was walk over to them with an anger face.

"Oh Hi Drewy! You were so great with your singing!" Jenny said smiling and facing him.

"What did you say?" Drew asked angerly and as he went infront of May.

"What do you mean? I just said to her that she was amazing." Jenny said lying.

"Your lying. I could tell." A voice said behide Jenny.

"Oh yeah. And what do you-" Jenny started as she turned around to see who was talking. She gasp. It was Sandy her friend Ceci.

Sandy and Ceci gived a glare at Jenny. Sandy was crossing her arms while Ceci put her hand on her hips and tapping her foot.

"Um...Hi! You know I'm a-" Jenny started again but was cut off by Ceci.

"Don't talk. Look all Me and My friend here is that you said to May that Drew will never love her, That she is stupid, Such a wip, Weak and will never be friends with anyone that is special." Ceci said with a rude tone.

"Drewy their scarying me!" Jenny said grabbing his arm.

"Let go! And don't call me Drewy." Drew said glaring.

"Look Jenny I'm going ask nicely. Now leave May and Drew alone or else you I will band you for entering any contest." Sandy said.

Jenny gasp and said," Please NO!" Jenny begged.

"You have to choose." Ceci said.

"Fine. Later Drewy." Jenny said leaving.

"Are you ok May?" Drew said turing to her.

May didn't respond. She sat down and lean back frowning.

"May? May Jenny isn't going to bother you anymore. Right Sandy?" Ceci asked.

"Yeah. May look all those things that Jenny said to you don't let her get to you. Your stronger then that." Sandy said sitting down next to her and smiling.

"I guess your right. Thanks guys." May said turning her frown into a small smile.

"Hey Ceci we have to get back now." Sandy said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Alright! Bye guys!" Ceci said walking out with Sandy.

"May just remember that I will always love you." Drew said sitting down next to her and stroking her hair.

"I know." May said smiling.

"OK! Welcome back everyone! And now the winner is for this contest is!" Vivian started.

**Me: That was boring.**

**Cjg: No it wasn't.**

**Me: I didn't put enough ideas into this.**

**Cjg: Well It's ok. I mean still at lease you wrote something.**

**Me: Yeah I guess. Please Review.**


	12. Chapter 12 A Battle Bewteen May and Drew

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**You and Me together 2 **

**Hi there! So my friend Cjg is gone for awhile and I still don't know where May and Drew are. Anyways let's continue.**

**Chapter 12 A battle between May and Drew**

"OK! Welcome back everyone! And now the winner is for this contest is!" Vivian started. She took out the card and said, "Well it looks like we have a tie! Ladys and Gentlemen the tie winner is May and Drew!"

Everyone clapped and cheered. May was surprise that she won. Drew just smirked and looked at May. Sandy and Ceci looked at each other smiling.

"I can't wait for them to battle." Ceci whispered to Sandy with a small smile.

"I know. You've been always saying that. Ever since the contest started." Sandy said.

"I know."

"May and Drew please come out!" Vivian said.

May and Drew left the room and went on stage together. When they went on stage May's fanboys and Drew's fangirl cheered loudly. May and Drew sweatdrop.

"Ok May and Drew please listen to Ceci and her friend! They will tell you what to do when you have a tie!" Vivian said pointing to Sandy and Ceci.

Sandy and Ceci got up from their chairs and walked over to May and Drew.

"Ok May and Drew. You two will battle each other and who ever wins." Sandy started. She stop so Ceci can say the rest.

"Will get the ribbon. It will be a normal battle. A one on one battle. And of course you have 5 minutes until the battle is over. Same thing as a regular contest. But their will be not points. If any of you guys didn't win then you each have to fight me. Got it?" Ceci said.

May and Drew nodded in a agreement. May and Drew went across from each other and got ready to battle. Ceci was going to be the referee.

"And let the battle BEGIN!" Vivian said.

"Alright Roserade I come on out!" Drew said throwing out a red and white pokeball. Then a pokemon popped out.

"Rose." Roserade said.

"Beautifly! The stage is yours!" May said doing her old performances. She sipped around and throwed the pokeball. Then her pokemon she wanted came out.

"Beautifly!" Beautifly said spreading it's wings out.

"Roserade use Magical Leaf!" Drew command.

Roserade let out colorful leafs to Beautifly.

"Beautifly quick use psychic to stop those leafs!" May command.

Beautifly's eye turned blue and used psychic to stop the leafs. It worked. The leafs had stop.

"Now send it back!" May said.

Beautifly send back the leafs to Roserade. Drew smirk. He knows May moves.

"Roserade use petal dance to block it." Drew said smirking and snapping his finger into a shap of a gun after that.

When Roserade use petal dance to block the magical leaf it made a little smoke but then cleared.

"Nice block Drew. But you haven't seen my special move!" May said smiling.

"Oh really? I'm ready when you are." Drew said still having that smirk on his face.

"Hey Sandy what is her special move?" Ceci whispered.

"You'll see." Sandy said smirking. 'Watch out Drew.' Sandy thought.

"Only 3 minutes on the clock!" Vivian said.

"Roserade you Petal Dance and Magical Leaf!" Drew said.

When Roserade use combind Petal Dance and Magical leaf it was beautiful! It was spinning around like a wheel. May smile turned into a smirk. When Drew looked up to May's face he saw the smirk. He was shock he knew that May was going to do that attack.

"Beautifly use your ability!" May said.

Drew had a confuse face. 'Ability? What is she going to do?' Drew thought.

When Beautifly used it's ability Beautifly started to glow so bright. That it disappared. (I don't know what's Beautifly's ability so I just made it up.)

"What?!" Drew said surprising.

That attacked missed Beautifly.

"Why won't you look at that! Seems like Beautifly disappered." Vivian said.

Everyone but Sandy and May were wondering where is beautifly. Roserade looked around to make sure Beautifly that she is going to seen up to her.

"Be careful Roserade." Drew said. 'This is bad. Come on Drew think!' Drew thought angerly.

"Beautifly use string shot!" May said.

Then all of a sudden their were maybe 10 strings shots around Roserade. Roserade was in trouble. Drew was really surprise now. He didn't what to do. Roserade was stuck.

"Roserade use Solor Beam!" Drew commanded. But Roserade couldn't move her arms. The string shot was to strong.

"Beautifly use psychic to carry Roserade up in the air!" May said still smirking. 'Get ready Drew!' May thought.

**Wow! That was surprising! Anyway try to guess who will win! And don't think it's May just because she got a special move. So try your best to find out! Please review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13 A tie?

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**You and Me together 2 **

**Me: Hi! May and Drew are back.**

**May: Hi readers! It's been awhile.**

**Drew: So where is your friend Sandy?**

**Me: Well she had to go somewhere. I don't know where.**

**May: I heard you made a new story.**

**Me: Yea but I'll just stop writing that story.**

**Drew: Why?**

**Me: I get judge and flame. I'm trying my really best by making all of my stories good. I JUST WANT IT TO BE GOOD! THAT'S IT! *Starts to tear up***

**May: Calm down. Let's just begin the story.**

**Chapter 13 A tie?**

"Beautifly use psychic to carry Roserade up in the air!" May said still smirking. 'Get ready Drew!' May thought.

Drew was thinking to hard. He forgot that when ever a pokemon's owner is sad, happy, in love or others their pokemon will feel the same way.

'How is May doing this?' Drew thought.

"Ok Beautifly! Drop Roserade!" May command.

Beautifly stop her psychic and let Roserade droped.

"Quick use Petal Dance around you to land!" Drew said.

Roserade did what Drew said and use Petal Dance our her self. Then Roserade landed carefully on the ground.

"Nice landing Drew. But I'm not done yet!" May said smirking.

**Meanwhile with Brianna and Brendan**

Brendan and Brianna left the contest and jsst watch the contest at the pokemon center.

"Seems like May has gottan stronger. Right Brianna?" Brendan asked facing her.

"Yeah I guess. But since I'm Drew's fan I want him to win!" Brianna said.

"Brianna...Why do you hate May?" Brendan asked. "I mean I used to hate Drew but now I just want May to be happy." Brendan said smiling.

"Well I hate her because she thinks she can have Drew all to her self! But I'm not like that at all!" Brianna said. She actaully was switching it around.

Brenda sweatdropped as he heard her say that. "Okay? Um but don't you want Drew to be happy like I said." Brendan asked.

"No!" Brianna said angerly.

Brendan actaully started to hate her. Why does she have to take Drew away from May? Why doesn't she want Drew to be happy? "Brianna..I think we should got to our different ways now." Brendan said looking down at his feet.

"Why?" Brianna asked.

"Just cause." Brendan said getting up from his chair, left the pokemon center and went for a walk.

**Back at the contest**

May and Drew only had 1 minute left. And it seem that May is winning. Roserade was going to faint if Beautifly acttack with one hit. But even so Drew won't give up. They battle and battle. Now they 10 seconds left. So their going to finish it off.

"Roserade! Use Solor Beam!" Drew yelled.

"Beautifly! Use Sliver Wind!" May yelled.

After the to attack was release both moves acttacked each other that it made a big explosion. Well it mostly made a huge smoke.

"That sure is huge explosion! I can't even see a thing!" Vivian said with joy. She really likes surprises!

The smoke cleared up and saw both pokemon down. May, Drew, The Crowd and Ceci were shock that Beautifly and Roserade fainted. They thought that Roserade was going to faint. But even so they cheered loudly.

"It looks like we have a tie!" Vivian said. "Ceci please split the ribbon!" Vivian said happyily.

"But wait..I thought we had to battle her." Drew wondered.

"Yes but, I lied." Ceci said smiling. "I always lie saying that. I don't know why." Ceci said still smiling and walking over to May and Drew. She has the half cut ribbon in her hand and brining it to May and Drew.

"Here you go! Great job you two!" Ceci said giving the ribbons to them.

May and Drew took the ribbon and smiled at it. This was their first contest ribbon. They smiled at the ribbon, look at each other while smiling.

**After the contest**

May, Drew, Sandy and Ceci were sitting outside from the pokemon center have lunch. They were talking about random things. They were laughing, teasing and other stuff.

"So Sandy where are you and Ceci going to travel?" May asked as she out her drink down.

"Well were just going to visit some only friends at the Johto region. Then we'll come back for the Grand Festival." Sandy answered.

"Oh and me and Sandy are also going to be the judge for the Grand Festival!" Ceci said happily.

"May? If another of Drew's fangirl comes to you and treats you really mean...CALL ME AND I WILL BEAT HER DOWN!" Sandy said angerly.

May, Drew and Ceci sweatdrobbed but Ceci smile a bit. Just a sign that she will do the same.

"Don't worry Sandy! I'll be fine!" May said still sweatdropping.

"And I'm there for May." Drew said kissing May on the forehead.

"Good. Glad you guys are always there for each other." Ceci said giving a warm smiled.

**Me: Done! **

**May: Great job! Oh and your friend is coming tomorrow right? Next chapter?**

**Me: Yup! **

**Drew: Review...*Flicks hair***


	14. Chapter 14 Two old Friends

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**You and Me together 2 **

**Me: Hi! Cjg is back.**

**Cjg: Hello readers! **

**Me: So where did you go?**

**Cjg: Nothing that all of the readers should know. **

**May: Hi Cjg!**

**Cjg: Hey May! **

**Drew: Hello?!**

**Cjg: Oh hi Drew.**

**Drew: Whatever. **

**Me: I really need more reviewers.**

**Cjg: I guess you do. So let's start the story! :D**

**Chapter 14 Two Old Friends**

After a few minutes passed May, Drew, Ceci and Sandy we're done eating. Night had come and it was a perfect night. The stars are bright, the moon is a full moon. It was a bright night. Sandy and Ceci wanted to leave early. They wanted to leave early so they don't waste time tomorrow.

"Are you sure you guys want to leave right now? It's pretty late." May said softly. She wanted them to stay a little bit.

Sandy had a small smile. She knew what May was thinking.

"Oh May. We'll be fine." Sandy said smiling.

"Well we should get going now. See you guys later!" Ceci said. Ceci started to backup a few feet away waiting for Sandy.

"Well take care guys. And don't forget my sceret. Okay?" Sandy said putting her index finger on her lip while smiling.

"Right we promise." Drew said flicking his hair. "Here." Drew said giving a yellow rose.

Sandy gave a small smile and taked the rose. "Thanks Drew. Well Bye guys." Sandy said turing around and walking towards Ceci. Ceci and Sandy started to walk away. They waved goodbye while walking. Drew and May waved back.

"Well let's head to our room. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Drew said walking back inside.

May followed. They head to their rooms, got dressed and went to bed.

**With Sandy and Ceci**

Sandy and Ceci already arrived at the Johto region in New Bark Town. They were staying at Sandy's house just for the day. They were sitting on Sandy's bed just talking.

"So Drew doesn't know? I thougt May told him since their dating." Ceci said with a confuse face.

"Well I guess she's not ready. I mean It's like another person inside her. And don't forget Brendan also has it." Sandy said.

"Oh Violet. Why did you do it in the first place?" Ceci asked Sandy.

"They asked for it." Sandy said.

"Let's just go to sleep."

**Next Day/ With May and Drew**

May and Drew woke, got dressed and ate. They got up 6 in the morning to leave early. They then started to walk to the next time.

"You know Drew I really miss Sandy and Ceci. We should asked them to come with us next time!" May said smiling.

"Well yeah. I guess that's a good idea. But why need other people to join us while I have you?" Drew said facing May and putting up a small smile on his face.

May blushed and smiled a bit but soon faded.

"So Drew where are we going next?" May asked.

"Well we're going to Viridian City smart one." Drew said smirking.

"Oh whatever." May said look at the light blue sky.

After a few minutes they stop for camp.

"Let's stop here for now. Okay May?" Drew asked walking towards a nice open filed.

"Sure! My feet were hurting anyways." May said puttig her stuff down, getting out her tent and getting it set.

Drew was cooking lunch for the two of them. But first he called out his pokemon and told May to do the same. May did and all of their pokemon came out. May was finish with the tent and feeded her pokemon. Drew did the same.

After that Drew went back cooking while May was sitting down on the soft grass thinking to tell Drew her little sceret.

"Hi you two love birds!" A voice behide a tree.

May and Drew turning at the talking tree. They know that voice!

"It can't be.." May said in a shock voice.

"Hi Sweet hearts! Long time no see!" The voice came closer to Drew.

"Harley stop. Just leave them alone." A girl voice behide May. The girl put both hands on May's shoulders.

May and Drew turned around to see the person behide them. Drew saw Harley and May saw Soledad. Harley and Soledad were smiling at them.

"Oh my gosh! Soledad! It has been so long!" May said happily.

Drew though wasn't happy to see Harley. He was happy to see Soledad but not Harley.

"What are you doing here?" Drew asked in a cold voice.

"Well Me and my girlfriend here were just traveling around and saw you two!" Harley said pointing to Solidad.

May and Drew were shock. Soledad and Harley...DATING?!

**Me: Another short chapter. But at lease I uploaded a chapter.**

**Cjg: True. **

**May: So are Soledad and...Harley coming to chat with us?**

**Me: Yup!**

**May and Drew: Oh no..**

**Cjg: Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15 Let's Chat

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**You and Me together 2 **

**Me: Hello!**

**Cjg: Hi!**

**May: So where are Soledad and..Harley?**

**Harley: Right here May! **

**May: AHH!**

**Drew: *Comes in* What's going on here? *Sees Harley* Oh no..**

**Harley: Oh! Drew! **

**Drew: Get away from me!**

**Soledad: Oh stop Harley.**

**Harley: Aww Soledad your no fun..**

**Me and Cjg: *SweatDrop* On with the story.**

**Chapter 15 Let's Chat. **

"Wait..You and Harley are dating Soledad?" May asked with a shock face.

"Yeah. It's actually the best thing that ever happen to me and Harley!" Soledad said walking towards Harley.

Harley put on of his arms around his girlfriend and smiled at Drew and May.

"So you two are dating right?" Harley asked.

"Well actually yeah." Drew said sitting down on the grass.

"How nice! When did you two started to date?" Soledad asked getting out of Harley's arms and sitting down next to Drew.

"It was a few days ago I think." Drew responded.

"May dear since we're here want to do a make over?" Harley asked in a childies voice.

"Um..." May sweatdropped. "No thanks you..I'm fine." May said nervous voice.

"Aww..Are you sure? Because I was think to dye Drew's hair color to pink!" Harley said smiling wide.

Drew was twitching. "Why would you dye my hair to pink?" Drew asked angerly.

"Well Drewy I think you will look very cute with pink hair! Like Soledad is cute with pink hair!" Harley said happily.

"No will dye my hair pink." Drew said flicking his hair.

"Not even May?" Harley said smiling still.

"No. Sorry May but You know that's not my style. Right May?" Drew asked while facing May.

"Yeah I know. I mean you won't be Drew if you haven't have Green hair." May said giggling.

"Do you guys mind if we travel with you two until we arrived at Viridian City?" Soledad asked while putting a smile smile.

Drew and May looked at each other then smiled.

"Sure. Why not?" May said smiling.

"Lunch is ready by the way." Drew said.

Everyone ate even their pokemon. After they ate they were just chatting.

"So have you two met new people so far? Like met new friends?" Soledad asked.

"Well actually yes! Do you guys the know the Greatest Pokemon Trainer and Coodinator?" Drew asked smirking.

"Yes."

"And how about her best friend Ceci?" May asked.

"Yes."

"Well me and May met them. We're actually friends." Drew said smirking

"Wow! Drewy! I didn't know you were freinds with them! Their really a BIG HIT at the Johto region!" Harley said with a shock face but with a surprising voice.

"May! Oh May!" A voice from the sky calling out May's voice.

Everyone looked up to see who was calling her. It was Ceci. May smiled. She missed Ceci. She was pretty fun to hang out with. Ceci was on a lugia. Lugia landed saftly and when Lugia landed Ceci jumped off and run towards May.

"Hi May! Hi Drew!" Ceci said smiling

"Hey Ceci!" May said smiling and waving.

"Hi." Drew said leaning on a tree.

"Oh my gosh! It's really Ceci!" Harely said gasping.

"You must be Harley right?" Ceci asked pointing.

"Why yes! I can't believe you know me!" Harley said grabbing Ceci's hand and shaking it really fast.

"Um um..Okay?" Ceci said pulling her hand away. She then saw Soledad sitting on the grass. "And you must be Soledad! Harley's girlfriend?" Ceci asked.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you!" Soledad said. She put her hand out and waited for her to shake it.

Ceci smiled and shooked her hand.

"So Ceci first is that your lugia and second why are you here?" Drew asked crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Well first this is Sandy's Lugia and second I have something for May." Ceci answered.

"You have something for me? What is it?" May asked and walking towards her.

"Here! Sandy wanted me to give you a PokéNav. It was actually from your little brother." Ceci said putting out the pokéNav.

"Max? Why wouldn't Sandy give me it in person?" May asked while taking the pokenav.

"She's busy. You know how she is!" Ceci said rolling her eyes then smiled.

"Um who is Sandy?" Harley asked.

"Sandy is the Greatest Pokemon Trainer and Coodinator. That's her name. You guys didn't know that?" May asked.

"No! We thought that was her name!" Harley said crossing his arms.

"I knew that. Just that I didn't know her name was Sandy." Soledad said.

"Well I have to go. Bye May, bye Drew!" Ceci said getting back on Lugia. "It's nice to meet you Harley and Soledad!" Ceci said smiling. Lugia then flyed off.

**Me: Done!**

**Cjg: So I was back?**

**Me: Yeah I would put Sandy back but I wanted you too.**

**Soledad: So Cjg is Ceci?**

**Me and Cjg: Yup!**

**Harley: Drewy! Have you guys seen Drewy?**

**All: No.**

**Drew: *Comes in* Hey guys! What's new? *Puts arm around May***

**Harley: Oh Drewy! Want to go get our nails done?**

**Drew: Um..No thanks.**

**Harley: It's either nails or your fan girls!**

**Drew: I would rather choose fan girls.**

**Harley: Alright! *Let's out all fan girls***

**Girls: DREW! *Runs after him***

**Drew: AHH! *Runs***

**All but not Drew: Review!**


	16. Chapter 16 May's Nightmare

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**You and Me together 2 **

**Chapter 16 May's Nightmare**

Drew, May, Soledad and Harley ate and went to bed. There were two tents. One is color pink and has green dots. That tent is Soledad's and Harley's. The one with all green is Drew's and May's. Everyone was sleeping in peace. But May wa having a nightmare. She moved around a lot and saying no, don't, stop in her sleep. That didn't bother Drew.

**May's Dream**

_May was at a park near her hometown. Every friend of May is there. (Yes that mean's Harley too.) May was sitting on bench watching her friends training, talking and having fun. May smiled. Then all of a sudden the light blue sky turned all black. Everyone stopped what they were doing._

_"What's going on?" May asked._

_May looked over to her friends but when she looked her friends were stones. May was starting to get scared. She then got up from the bench and ran to her house. When she was running to her house, She saw on the way that everyone was turned into stoned. May ran faster. She hoped her family isn't stone. When she arrived at her house and open the door. She was now crying. Her family were already turned to stone. She was alone. She doesn't know why she hasn't turned into stone._

_"Please! Someone! Help!" May shouted as she went outside._

_There was no responed. May fell on her knees crying harder. After a few minutes a black dark shadow walked over to May. May looked up and just stared at the shadow. The shadow looked down at May._

_"I'll be waiting for you May!" The shadow said in a deep voice._

_"Who..Who are you?! What did you do?! What do you want?!" May yelled._

_"I want you..I want you to die. But don't worry. I'll come tomorrow to catch you." The shadow said. _

_May was shaking in fear. "Why do you want me to die?!" May asked._

_"Your sapphire eye. It's full of water in it. It's the sea. You heal right? Well I don't want you to heal anymore people! Back than you always save people! I want them to die! But you always save them in time. Now you must die!" The shadow said._

_"That doesn't make scenece. Why do you want to see people die?!" May said but almost shouted._

_"Back than I was human! I had a family! Then for no reason...People started to kill my family! And when they killed me..I became a shadow. I'm dead but I can reach people from their shadows!" The Shadow said. "Now you must die!" The shadow said. He then started to move fast and into May's body. _

_"AHH!" May screamed._

**Dream Over**

May woke up screaming. She woke up in the middle of the night. Drew got up quickly to see what happen.

"What what?! What happen!? Did something bad happen?!" Drew asked.

He looked over to May and saw her breatheing heavely and sweating. Drew got a bit worried.

"May? Are you alright? What happen?" Drew asked as he put one of his hand on her shoulder.

May didn't responded. 'Was that shadow real? Am I really going to die tomorrow?' May thought. She started to cry.

Drew pulled May closer to him. May was now leaning on his chest.

"Was it a nightmare?" Drew asked softly.

May nodded. "A very bad nightmare.." May said.

"Don't worry May. It's just a dream." Drew said. He then kiss her on the head.

May got out of his arms and layed back down. Drew did the same.

"You want to talk about it?" Drew asked stroking her hair.

"No thanks." May answered.

Drew leaned in to kiss May. Their lips touched. May kissed back. She was enjoying her last kiss. But she doesn't know yet if it's true though.

Drew pulled back. "Now go to sleep. Okay?" Drew asked softly.

May nodded and closed her eyes. After two minutes May fell asleep. Drew was still awake though. 'What was she dreaming about?' He thought.

He wrapped his arms around May's waist and pulled her closer to his chest. He started to close his eye's and fell asleep.

**Hope you all enjoy! Please review! :D**


	17. Chapter 17 True or Not

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**You and Me together 2**

**Chapter 17 True or Not?**

May woke up 4 in the morning. She rubbed her eye and turned to Drew. She still doesn't know if that nigthmare she had was going to really happen. She leaned in to give a peck to Drew. If she really is going to die today than at lease she has to have her last kiss. When her lips touched his lips she can feel Drew smirking.

She pulled back, got out of her sleeping bag and got out the tent. She climbed on a tree and sat on a branch.

'Is this the end of me? Will I tell Drew, Soledad, Harley, Sandy and Ceci? Will everything be alright?' May thought. She was getting a bit scared and worried.

An hour pass and it was 5 o' clock. Drew woke up and turned to May's side. He didn't saw May. But he didn't get worried.

'Maybe she's outside.' Drew thought calmly.

He touch his lips with index and middle finger. He smalled a bit. In his sleep he felt soft lips touch his lips. He knew it was May. He knows May has the softes lips ever. He got up and went out the tent. When he went outside he saw May getting ready for breakfest.

"I better wake up Drew, Soledad and Harley when I'm done." May said to her self.

She then felt two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Why can't it just be you and me?" A voice behide May.

May turned her whole body to face the person behide her. She smiled a bit.

"Well what are they going to eat then?" May asked.

Drew chuckled. "Were you the one that kissed me while I was still sleeping?" Drew asked while smirking.

"Maybe I was.." May said smiled.

Drew smirked. He leaned in a gave May a kiss. May returned it.

"Oh my! Drewy kissing May?!" A voice behide them.

"Harley you do know their dating right?" Soledad said crossing her arms.

May and Drew pulled back and looked at Soledad and Harley.

"Good morning you two." May said softly. She got put from Drew's arms and sat down on a log. "Breakfest is ready."

Everyone sat down and ate. They even feed their pokemon. May was done eating first so she went inside the tent to pack up.

"Everything is ok so far..." May whispered.

"What do you mean?" A voice said.

May turned around and found Drew with a confuse look.

"Is there something that your hiding from me May?" Drew said taking a step closer to May.

May didn't respond. She should tell him? If she tells him about her nightmare he will help her and save her but if she doesn't then Drew will be heartbroken for lying. She had to tell him.

May sigh. "Well..Remember last night I had that nightmare?" May asked.

"Yeah."

"The nightmare I had was scary. In my dream a dark shadow said he was going to kill me." May said.

"Why you?" Drew asked taking another step closer to May.

"Well..I don't know..But he said I'll die tomorrow and this is the day." May lied a bit.

"I see. But don't worry May. You know that I'll always be there for you. I'll protect you." Drew said. He sat down next to May and gave her a kiss.

While they were kissing a tear rolled down May's cheek. Drew felt water so he pulled back. He saw May crying.

"Hey hey..It's going to be okay." Drew said wipping her tears.

May nodded. May and Drew started to pack their stuff, take apart the tent and waited for Soledad and Harley.

After a few minutes they started to walked. May looked around a lot to see if the shadow will come.

"May dear? What's wrong?" Harley asked.

"Oh nothing..Just checking out the view!" May lied and put up a fake smile.

**Behide at one of the tree's**

"May Maple..You are going to die.." A voice said.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys! PokemonContestshipping2 here! Or Sandy you can call me! Anyway I am so sorry for not updating for awhile Or a few months. I've too busy! UGH! I never knew on my summer break I would be busy. So I hope you guys can still wait for awhile until I have time. Please forgive me.**

**~Sandy**


	19. Chapter 19 Protect

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**You and Me together 2**

**Me: Hello!**

**May: You haven't upload a chapter for a while. **

**Drew: Why is that?**

**Me: I was sick and I was busy with school when I felt better.**

**Cjg: So on with the story! **

**Chapter 18 Protect**

**With Sandy and Ceci**

Sandy and Ceci were still at the Johto region inside Sandy's house. Ceci was down stairs watching t.v. While Sandy was in her room.

Sandy looking through the presents. She was looking at May while she was sleeping when she had that nightmare. Sandy forgot to tell May and Drew that she can inside dreams. So when Sandy went inside May's dream, She saw everything. She even heard everything. So after when May woke up her nightmare, Sandy got out from her dream and saw May screaming in the middle of the night. Sandy stopped looking through the presents. Sandy was shock. She had to protect May. Ceci then walked in the room.

"Hey Sandy! Want to go to the park?" Ceci asked with a grin.

"Sorry but not today. I've gotta protect May." Sandy said.

"Why what happen?!" Ceci asked with a worried tone.

"There is a black shadow that wants to kill May. We need to travel with May and Drew until the black shadow is gone for good." Sandy said pulling Ceci's arm and out through the door.

Sandy and Ceci called out Lugia. They both climbed on Lugia and Lugia went to Viridian City.

**Back with May, Drew, Soledad and Harley**

May was looking down at her feet thinking too much of the shadow.

'Who is that? How does he know my power? Why me?' May asked her self.

Drew looked at May and can tell she is worried. He kissed May's cheek to snap her out of it. And it worked. May turned around and smiled a bit.

"It's going to be okay May." Drew said smiling a bit as well.

"I hope so." May said.

"Is everything alright with you two?" Soledad asked.

"Not really." May answered sadly.

"Oh no! May and Drew are having a problem?!" Harley said with a surprise look.

"Well actually May's having the problem." Drew said grabbing May's hand to hold it.

"Well what is it May? You can tell us anything." Soledad said putting her hand on May's shoulder.

May took a deep breath and told Soledad and Harley. After telling Soledad and Harley they were surprise.

"Wow. That's some dream hun. But don't worry May. It's just a dream." Harley said.

"No you don't understand. It almost seem that it was real." May said. "Let's just keep moving." She said speeding up a little.

After a few minutes they arrived.

"Good. Were here." May said as she started to head to the Pokemon Center.

"May calm down." Drew said. "I'll protect you." He said.

They all got their rooms and went inside.

**With Soledad and Harley**

"I'm worried about May." Soledad said.

"Oh don't worry honey! May has her little boyfriend! So she's fine!" Harley said.

"Okay I guess..." Soledad said. She looked at the window thinking what will happen.

**With May and Drew**

May was just sitting down on the bed. Her heart was racing. She doesn't want anything bad to happen.

Drew came out from the bathroom and looked at May. He doesn't really like to see May like that.

"May calm down for a bit. Your going to be alright." Drew said.

"You don't know that Drew! What if something bad _does _happen?" May asked.

Drew sigh. "May I'll protect you." He finished off.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Drew said getting up. He walk towards the door and opened it.

"Oh Hey Cece! Hey Sandy!" Drew said.

"Hey Drew! Is May here?" Cece asked.

"Yeah she is. Come on in." Drew said.

Cece and Sandy went inside and saw May with a worried face.

"Hey May." Cece said.

May looked up and saw her two friends standing there in front of her with a smile.

"Oh! Cece! Sandy! It's nice to see you again!" May said.

"May don't worry. I know what's going on. But you don't have to worry. Me and Cece will protect you." Sandy said.

"Yeah I'll protect you too!" Drew said.

"Thanks guys!" May said.

**Me: Done!**

**Cece:...**

**Me: What?! **

**Cece: YOU HAVEN'T UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER IN A WHILE!**

**May: She has a point.**

**Drew: Whatever.**

**Me: Okay Okay I'm sorry! But I'm so busy! Please FORGIVE ME!**

**Cece: Review...**


End file.
